


Part of the team

by SPACE__BOY



Series: Klance one shots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance gets kidnapped, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Sad Ending, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPACE__BOY/pseuds/SPACE__BOY
Summary: DISCONTUEDLance stepped toward Shiro, sympathy clear on his face. "Shiro, I-"Before he could finish, Keith's fist was colliding with his jaw. "Shut the fuck up, Lance,"Lance fell to the ground, looking up at Keith's fury-filled eyes. "I- what-"Keith interrupted him, seething. "Shiro doesn't want any of your god damn jokes! When will you learn that nobody thinks that they're funny?!"





	1. Chapter 1

Haggar smirked. "I will rip out the heart of Voltron and tear it to shreds."

Keith defensively stepped in front of Shiro, who was slightly shaking. Weather from fear or adrenaline, Lance couldn't tell. "We'll never let you take Shiro!" 

Haggar cackled and said, "I'm not talking about your leader, red one," and vanished.

Lance stepped toward Shiro, sympathy clear on his face. "Shiro, I-"

Before he could finish, Keith's fist was colliding with his jaw. "Shut the fuck up, Lance,"

Lance fell to the ground, looking up at Keith's fury-filled eyes. "I- what-"

Keith interrupted him, seething. "Shiro doesn't want any of your god damn jokes! When will you learn that nobody thinks that they're funny?!"

Lance's eyes filled with tears. Lightning quick, he stood up and ran. He ran down the unfamiliar halls of the Galran ship, Blue leading him toward her and away from the other paladins. He quickly got in the pilot's seat and flew to the castle. Once in the castle, he ran to his room and locked the door. 

 

Dinner was full of tension, Nobody talking. After about five minutes, Allura cleared her throat and looked at Keith. "Keith, I want an explanation for what happened in the fight earlier."

Keith sighed and met her disapproving gaze with barely-controlled anger. "He was gonna make a joke, so I shut him up! What's so bad about finally getting him to realize that his jokes are useless?!"

"Keith! I get that he was going to make a joke, but that doesn't warrant punching him!" Allura snapped. Lance curled in on himself, holding in tears of anger and hurt. Was that really all his team thought of him?

Keith stood up, making his chair scrape against the floor loudly. His face was contorted into a look of disgust. "You're really standing up for him?! He's nothing but dead weight!"

Lance snapped. He shoved his chair out of the way, a look of pure rage on his face. He stomped up to Keith, angry tears falling down his face. "You Bastard!"

Keith stepped back, his eyes widening at how different Lance was from his usual self. "Lan-"

"No! I've listened to all of you make fun of me for too long! You all think that I was making a joke when Haggar said that? You think that my only emotions are joy and smugness?" Lance Looked at Keith, who timidly nodded. Lance snarled and grabbed Keith's shirt. "You're fucking wrong! I always feel inadequate compared to the rest of you! You know what I was gonna say to Shiro? I was going to tell him that it would be okay, and not to worry about it so much! I was trying to help, and you fucking punch me, and then call me dead weight?! Congratulations, You managed to break my already damaged self-love into twisted hatred."

With wide, shocked eyes, the Voltron team watched as Lance glared at each of them. "Apparently, none of you realized that I'm part of the team too." Lance turned on his heel and practically slammed the door on his way out of the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance woke up in a Galran cell. The last thing he remembers is storming out of the dining hall after bitching out Keith, heading towards his room. Once there, He had gone to sleep almost immediately, exhausted from the fighting. He looked around, and saw that the only things in the closet-like cell were a door and chains hooking him to the wall. He waited for what seemed like hours before something interesting happened. Well, if you count getting purple goo from a guard interesting. Lance couldn't hear  walk away, so he assumed  that the walls were soundproof.  He ate the surprisingly good tasting goo, finding it not very filling. He fell into a fitful sleep, jolting awake when he got slapped in the face.

"Up! Emperor Zarkon requests to see you!" A nasal-sounding  _thing_   with a bright purple, furry body and solid yellow eyes with no pupils started unchaining Lance. Lance bolted up, mentally scolding himself. First, he gets himself captured, and then he lets the enemy sneak up on him! Shiro and Allura would be so disappointed in him. The Alien came up to Lance's  waist, walked on four legs, had two arms, and giant fluffy ears. "Well, come along! We can't keep the Emperor waiting!"

Lance's hands were chained together, and he was led down one twisting corridor after another. The walls glowed with purple light, and Lance shivered at the low temperatures in the ship. After a few minutes of walking, they walked into what appeared to be a throne room. 

"Finally. Thrugg, you are dismissed." The small alien that led Lance to the throne room bowed and left. Lance glared at Zarkon, who was sitting in a throne with Haggar standing next to him. "Hello, blue paladin."

"Zarkon," Lance responded stiffly. 

"Paladin, We are giving you a few choices to choose from. Do you wish to hear them?" Haggar looked at Lance expectantly.

Lance mock thought about it, then sighed heavily. "Well, I suppose, since I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

Haggar ignored his question and started listing off his choices. "You can either convince your team mates to give up the black lion, or become our new champion. Which one is it?"

Lance held back his urge to refuse both, but quickly decided on the one he would do. "You're looking at your new champion, baby!"

"Good. Haggar, take him to the armory. I want him with proper weapons. No body modifications yet."  Zarkon said, and Haggar grabbed Lance's chains and led him out of the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switches to Keith at the page break!

Lance dodged left and Shot at the tree-like alien.  He hit it's arm, and the creature dropped the whip in shock. Lance smirked while he finished it off, no matter how much he wanted to save all the ring fighters he killed.  He knew that, by killing them, he was keeping them from a lifetime of pain and suffering. The alien fell, bleeding green blood out of his head. He made sure to never prolong the pain. Lance's chest heaved, and he realized that his arm had a pretty deep cut, and was heavily bleeding. The medics dragged him away from the cheering, bloodthirsty crowd. They fussed over his arm, putting their usual nasty-smelling goop on the wound that healed it faster than even the healing pods. It hurt like a bitch, but it was better than losing his arm. Haggar came up to him, smiling proudly at Lance. She handed him the two handguns he had dropped in the arena.

"Did I do good?" Lance asked Haggar. He craved validation, even if it was from the enemy.

"Lance, you have learned very quickly how to turn a predator into prey. You have also quickly picked up the importance of short and long-range combat. Zarkon wants to send a recording of one of your fights to the other paladins. You have earned the title of champion." 

Lance nodded. "Can they see my next fight? I want them to see that I'm not as useless as they think."

"Yes. Your next one is in three vargas, rest and get back your strength."

 

\-----

It had been three weeks since Lance disappeared. As much as Keith would like to say that it was all fine, he can't. The day Lance was kidnapped, Hunk went to wake him up, and came running back into the dining hall, looking confused and holding a small, purple computer chip. "Pidge, do you know what this is? Lance wasn't in his room, and this was on his bed." 

Pidge took the chip from hunk, and gasped. "This is like the chip that Ulaz gave Shiro! We should go to the bridge  and see what it holds in it."

Keith followed them to the bridge, where  Shiro, Allura, and Coran were.Hunk cleared his throat and said, "Hey, instead of finding Lance in his room, I found this chip thing on his bed. Can we take a look at it?"

Allura nodded and put into the control panel. A video popped up and started playing. 

Haggar showed up on the screen, and the paladins hissed. "Hello, paladins of Voltron. We have taken the heart of Voltron, also known as the blue paladin. He will be a good champion for the arena. You won't get him back until we deem him war ready, since you obviously didn't train him very well. Goodbye."

Keith froze as the video turned into a black screen. Hunk was pacing, and then came rushing up to Keith, a fury-filled expression on his face.  He harshly poked a finger into Keith's chest and spoke, "You! You made it so Lance got kidnapped while he was angry at not only you, but everyone else, too! If you would just practice some fucking self-control, we wouldn't be in as much of a bad situation!" Hunk's voice lowered, and a tear spilled down his cheek. "If you actually think Lance is nothing but a joke, You're fucking wrong."

Three weeks later, the team was having a meeting on getting Lance back when a live recording appeared and started playing. It showed Haggar in what looked like a box-like room, sitting on a throne next to Zarkon. "Hello again, paladins. Are you ready to see our new champion?"

The video changed and started showing an arena. Shiro gasped as Lance walked into the fighting ring. On the other side of the ring, a creature that looked like a seven foot tall, bright blue dragon with three heads entered. 

Allura yelped when she saw the dragon. "That's a Circium! Their venom can kill an Altean in six dobashes!" 

Hunk and Pidge were tightly holding onto each other, anxiety clear on their faces.

The sounds of the crowd got louder. Haggar must've gotten a microphone, because her gravelly voice drowned out the crowd. "Everyone! The long-awaited match between our two champions, the blue paladin and the Circium, is now! Begin the fight!"

Lance immediately dashed out of his safe spot, holding two Galran handguns. The  Circium roared and charged at him. Lance shot at it's two outer heads, and the Circium slowed down, roaring in pain. The video zoomed in on Lance, and they could see his grimace turn into a smirk. He shot at the creature's eyes at least ten times in five seconds, making blue blood spurt into the air. The crowd roared in approval, and the Circium roared in pain. It snapped blindly at lance, and as the left head lowered and opened it's huge mouth, Lance shot into it's mouth in quick succesion. The head went limp, dragging on the ground. 

Keith wanted to snatch Lance out of there. It wasn't right, this new, ruthless side of Lance. "His close-combat... It's amazing," Keith muttered.

The right head of the Circium screeched and lunged for where Lance was. Lance jumped out of the way at the last second, shooting into it's mouth. The head crumpled to the ground. The last head snarled and charged awkwardly, it's two other heads dragging next to it. It opened it's jaw wide, seemingly deciding to eat Lance. Lance, of course, shot with both handguns into the Circium's mouth. It abruptly crumpled to the ground, dead. It didn't land even one hit on Lance. Haggar came back on screen. "Everyone, our official champion!"  The crowd voiced it's approval, and the screen turned black.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wouldn't have taken that long if I could manage to save the shit.

Lance gasped for breath as he was pulled out of the arena by the head medic. The fight with the Cercium was the hardest one yet, and Lance honestly felt like he was dying. His chest was tight, his legs felt like they were made of jello, and even his lightweight handguns seemed too much for his arms. The medics checked his entire body for injuries, and only found a few big bruises on his rib cage from hitting the ground too hard while dodging the cercium's snapping heads.

"Honestly! You always get hurt, boy. Do you actually want to die in the arena, of all places?" The head medic muttered, putting the liquid version of the healing salve on his ribs, which were already a nasty shade of purple. She looked like a human with varying shades of purple for her hair and skin, and had fluffy, giant ears.

"It seems like my team doesn't even care that I'm gone, so I'm putting all that I've got  into the fights." Lance looked at her, feigning boredom.  She looked at him pointedly, and he deflated. "Fine. It's been like, three valarian movements. My team still hasn't even tried to get me. I'm feeling pretty useless right now."

Lance expected a word or two of reassurance, not a flick to the forehead. "You stupid boy! You are everything except useless! You are the champion!"

Lance rubbed his head and smiled softly. Haggar walked up with Zarkon, and they nodded in dismissal to the head medic. Once she was gone, they led Lance into the throne room.

"We need to discuss body modifications, blue paladin." 

Lance's face paled considerably. "Is there a way to, like, not do any?"

Haggar cackled, then said, "no, blue paladin. We need you alive, and some of the fighters from other arena ships are coming here. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you choose what we modify. Though, you may end up with a lock of lighter hair, because if you want to be able to use the limb still, we need to manipulate your quintessence."

Lance's mind was reeling, but he nodded and answered, "maybe my leg from, like, the knee down. I'm best at long-range, so the arms would just illogical."

Zarkon nodded. "Okay. Haggar, get started. Afterwards, put him in a cryopod for his leg to fuse together."

                                   ---------------------------------

Lance felt the familiar sensation of falling out of a cryopod. A druid caught him, helping him stay steady. He quickly gained his balance, and looked down. the prosthetic legs were his new legs. They felt normal until he touched where the metal connected to the middle of his thigh, and he couldn't feel it at all. The metal was smooth, and glowed slightly purple when he walked. Where the joints in his legs would usually meet, there was a sturdy, thick black cloth. It was easy to run around the large room, and Lance realized that, not only was he a lot faster than before, but he was being watched by Haggar. He walked over to her, face blank. "I'm guessing I have another fight soon?"

Haggar nodded. "In sixteen vargas. You should rest." 


End file.
